


In Your Life

by Smoakinofstarling24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hospitalization, Hurt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakinofstarling24/pseuds/Smoakinofstarling24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Relationship Of Oliver and Felicity ..Smut, fluff and angst, just what we need to make it through the Arrow Hellatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Life

There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle.

Felicity was sitting on the couch when Oliver walks in from some boring business meeting. He walks over to Felicity and starts kissing her. She places her hand on his cheek and adds a little tongue in their kiss. Oliver breaks the kiss and pulls his shirt off and Felicity starts kissing his shoulders. "I need to finish reading Oliver " but then Oliver's touches ,his lips against hers and she forgets all about it. He lays her down on the couch and slowly unbuttons her pants and pulls them off before removing his own. "I love you Felicity , I miss you" says in between kissing. "I love you too " Felicity replies back. 

"I wasted three hours of my life and I intend to make them Up " Oliver said while kissing her shoulders and throat

Felicity giggled " What's in your mind Mr.Queen "

"Ooh you will find out exactly " soon her giggles turned to moans

Felicity unhooks her legs from behind his back and lets them dangle until Oliver lowers her pant to the ground. Her hands drag slowly over his shoulders while his keep hold of her waist, neither of them making a move to put any distance between them. His breath catches in his throat when Felicity pushes up against his erection

Wrapping one arm tightly around her waist, Oliver hauls Felicity to him and lowers them to the ground, The speed of the movement cause Felicity to squeak in surprise. His chest rumbles with silent laughter as he leans down to burry his face in her neck.  
Oliver's lips travel down her neck, collarbone, the valley between her breasts… He places gentle kisses against the soft skin of her stomach, feeling the muscles there jump and contract under his ministrations. His fingers tease the area just beneath the elastic band of the sweatpants she has on. Felicity lifts her hips off the bed in silent invitation and Oliver is quick to accept it, sliding the loose material down her legs and throwing the pants onto the floor.

He leans back down to crash his lips against hers, one hand threading through the strands of hair at the base of her neck to angle her head and deepen the kiss. Oliver’s lower body settles in the cradle of Felicity’s hips, rocking his still clothed erection against her heated center. Even through the material . he can feel how wet she is. Oliver groans, deep and guttural, against her mouth as their hips pick up a pleasure-driven rhythm. Felicity answers him with a desperate moan of her own, legs coming up to wrap around his waist and pull her further against him

Shifting his weight to one side, Oliver reaches back to grab onto her calf, unwrapping her leg from around his waist and lowering it to the ground. Then he moves a hand in between them to drag a finger across her glistening slit. The sensation causes Felicity’s hips to jerk and pulls a high-pitched shout from her mouth.

 

Oliver slides one finger, then two inside of Felicity only to withdraw both of them to lightly rub over her clit,. His thumb begins to draw lazy circles over the bundle of nerves while he leans back down to kiss a path across her stomach, hipbone to hipbone, pausing to suck at the sensitive skin 

“Ah, Oliver, please!”

Oliver looks up to find her head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open in pleasure. His cock twitches at the sight and he presses down harder on her clit, determined to get her off before he’s inside her.

“Oh, God! I’m close.”

Sliding two fingers into her core, Oliver fucks her with his fingers, changing the angle of his hand so that the heel of it rubs against her clit. As the volume of Felicity’s pleasure-filled exclamations increases, so does the speed of his fingers working her over. .

“Ah, ah ah! Oliver!” 

“I’ve got you.”

Her orgasm wracks through her in an unintelligible jumble of shouts and moans. Not once does Oliver stop the movement of his hand, helping Felicity ride out the waves of pleasure until her body calms.

Leaning back down he captures Felicity’s mouth in a tender kiss, one hand gently cradling the side of her face, fingers massaging soft circles into her scalp. This one is different from their previous kisses this evening. It’s slow and deep and says more than any words ever could. It is love in an action Then He slides home.

The feeling is incredible, unlike anything else Oliver has ever experienced with any other woman

Oliver starts out slowly, pulling out fully before sliding back in and then repeating the action. Felicity moans loudly and against his ear, nails digging into his back as her hips begin to match his rhythm.

Their movements begin to pick up speed, Oliver’s hand palming her waist and guiding her pace to match his. It’s give and take, push and pull like the tides and it feels just as natural.

Felicity draws a foot up the back of Oliver’s leg, hooking one, then another around his waist to pull him deeper inside of her. The new angle causes Felicity to cry out as he fills her completely to hit a spot deep inside of her that sends her reeling. Strangled cries and the sound of skin slapping against skin fill the room as their tempo increases, bodies desperately seeking out their release.

Her shouts only serve to egg him on further as Oliver enters Felicity again and this time swivels his hips into her. Her back arches in response, hands desperately twisting in the covers as she cries out. Oliver’s own release is fast approaching, the coil in his gut pulling tighter and tighter until he feels like he’s about to explode.

“I’m almost there, Felicity. Are you with me?”

“Yes! I’m close, so close! Oliver!”

Oliver increases the speed of his thrusts

“Oliver, I’m gonna… I’m – “

Her walls clench around him and Oliver can feel the vibrations coursing through Felicity’s body, calling out for his own to answer in kind.

“Ahhhh! Oliver!”

She tumbles over the edge with a cry of his name and a twist of her hips, the action becoming Oliver’s tipping point. He feels the coil inside him snap "Felicity .... " and releases a shout as his own climax crashes over him. His hips stutter in their rhythm and still as he comes inside of her, Felicity’s little moans still sounding in the background as she gently rocks out her own orgasm.

The next month Felicity woke up feeling really sick. She jumps up and run into the bathroom and barely makes it to the toliet before throwing up. Oliver wakes up and sees that Felicity not in the bed. "Felicity?" Oliver calls after her .They've been together for 9 blessed months. Just then he hears puking and races in to Felicity's side. "Baby? Are you ok?" Oliver worriedly asks her , Felicity finally stops throwing up and looks at him. 

"I don't know what happened. I just got a sick feeling and next thing I know I felt like I had to throw p. I barely ade it in here in time." She says looking pale and tired. "Come . You're not going to work today. You're going to get alot of rest today. I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment as well. Just to be safe." Oliver said 

"No I will be fine .. I just needed to get it out of my body "  
Oliver noded and picked up Felicity and carried her back to their room and laid her back in the bed. He covered her up and kissed her forehead before getting back into the bed himself.

The alarm clock went off at about 7:00AM. Felicity groaned still feeling very nauseous then of the sudden she got the urge to throw up again. She jumped out of bed and ran for the toliet, making it just in time. Oliver came in and rubbed her back until she was through . "I think something wrong with me .The damn sushi?" Felicity groaned 

"Maybe it is just a virus going around. We are going to doctor okay " Oliver said

Felicity took a quick shower and dried her hair before throwing it up into a ponytaill. She threw on some sweatpants and a white tank top.

"I need to go to work Oliver , I have tons of working "  
"You're not going anywhere , I'm The CEO and I give you today off " Oliver said with smirk

"First Co_CEO and you would be lost without me , second I'm so coming to our Arrow work "

Oliver leaned over her and kissed her softly , This can be negotiated "

They arrived at the doctor's office and a sweet nurse with red hair escorted them down the hall and to a little white room. "Ok Miss. Smoak take a seat on the bed and the doctor will be in here shortly to check you out." said the nurse with a smile. She sat down on the bed and Oliver sat beside her holding her hand for support. "Thank you for coming." Felicity said as she looked around the room. 

"Anything for you , besides I wouldn't miss it for anything" Oliver said right before planting a kiss on her forehead.

The doctor walked in and smiled at both Felicity and her boyfriend. "Miss Smoak, so you have been throwing up I see. Any fever? Not able to eat certain things?" asked the doctor. "No fever but somethings make me sick just smelling it." She answered . 

The doctor looked at Felicity causing her to get concerned. Oliver felt her body tense up. "So is she going to be ok ?" Oliver asked confused with a stern voice .

"I want to give you a pregnancy test Miss Smoak." said the doctor with a serious look. At hearing those words Felicity remembered that she had missed her period but it was just stress , she can't be pregant and started shaking. She snapped her stare from the doctor to Oliver who looked at a loss for words.

"Why ?" Felicity asked in a shaking voice. The doctor smiled. "Just to cross that option out miss. You are showing signs of pregnancy and I just want to make sure." conceeded the doctor. Felicity looked at Oliver and couldn't speak out of shock. 

"Okay .".Oliver answered for his speechless girlfriend. "Ok then." said the exiting doctor. 

Felicity looked at Oliver who got up and hugged her. "Oliver we can't have a baby. We can't raise a baby.we are too busy for a baby . A baby Oliver" said a rambling Felicity Oliver cupped her face with his hands. "Hey calm down. We don't know anything for sure. He said he just wants to make sure you aren't. If you are I would love him or her because that is ours. It is a part of you and that will make it special to me okay" Oliver said as he rubbed Felicity's back and continued hugging her. A few minutes later she took a pregnancy test and her and Oliver went to the Foundry For their night activities

Oliver was in the kitchen eating and Felicity walked in after went to see lyla and sara. She smelled the food and took off to the bathroom. Oliver stopped what he was doing and ran after her. He rubbed her back until she was finished. " I can't do this. I need to know if I'm carrying a baby or not. It has been 3 days since I took a test. When are they going to call with the results." Felicity complained 

He hugged her. "Any day now or you can hack the hospital data base and check "Oliver said with Smirk "No I don't want to do that ..let's wait " Felicity smiled 

Oliver went back to the kitchen to put the food away so she can't smell it .  
A day later the phone began to ring and Felicity answered it.

"Hello?" She said. "Miss Smoak this is Dr. Sharp. Your test results are in Miss." said the person on the other end of the line. Felicity started playing with her hair getting nervous. "Yes . So?" asked with surprisingly excited voice. 

"Congratulations to you and your boyfriend. You're pregnant." said the doctor. Felicity hung up the phone and looked at Oliver . "What's wrong ?" Oliver asked worriedly 

" Oliver we're having a baby." said as she slowly sat on the floor leaning up against the wall. Oliver looked as shocked . He finally snapped out of it and walked over sitting next to her "It's going to be alright" said Oliver's getting up. "How do you know that ?"she asked confused "  
Because I love you more than anything in this world and I will love this baby as much " Oliver said smiling "

Do you want the...?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it... I mean, of course I thought about it, but in my imagination I would be married before having children" she blinked and shook her head "Not that I'm thinking you should marry me. Of course you'd be a perfect husband, I mean, you're good at everything, like, you got me pregnant and I'm pretty sure that it is not that easy, but-"

"Felicity?" she looked up at him "Shush"

...

Oliver was sitting waiting for the third test result. Felicity came out of the bathroom holding the white stick up. He could see the pink mark on it even in the distance.

"Positive. Again" she got a bottle of water and threw the test on the bin. "Gimme a new one"

"All the previous three came out positive, do you really think you need another one? Besides you the only woman in the world who doesn't believe blood test"

"Won't hurt to try , They could give me the result of another woman " Felicity frown

"Ok." He grabbed the plastic bag and handed a box out of it to her "That's the last one, actually , you can live in denial as long as you want to , I will make appointment tomorrow so we can check our baby"

She groaned, taking the box from his hands and drinking a long sip of water from the bottle." Fine Martha Stewart .... " felicity rolled her eyes

"Who .....? " Oliver asked confused

"Positive again " Felicity said softly as she walking out of the bathroom , Oliver was by her side in a second , He hugged her and whispered that everything is going to be alright 

"You're calm in a scared way " Felicity asked softly  
"I'm always calm " Oliver smirked  
Felicity rolled her eyes "says the king of brooding "  
Oliver laughed , He's never been happier

They are having a baby ,Maybe little blonde version of Felicity . He likes this idea a lot , hopefully they live in peace and being the Arrow at night and billionaire CEO at morning don't impact their life

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it 
> 
>  
> 
> Looking forward to your Feedback and kudos also very very welcome 
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon


End file.
